1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a packing buffer assembly for holding and providing shock protection to a computer and accessories of the computer in a packing case.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIGS. 1 and 2 illustrate a conventional packing buffer assembly for a notebook computer 13 in a packing case 14. The packing buffer assembly includes a pair of buffer sleeves 11 which receive two opposite sides of the notebook computer 13 for providing buffering function in the packing case 14 to protect the notebook computer 13 from shock. The packing buffer assembly further includes an inner case 12 for receiving accessories of the notebook computer 13, such as external disk drivers, program disks, manuals, power cords, batteries, and the like. The buffer sleeves 11 and the inner case 12 are arranged side-by-side in the packing case 14. Two opposite spaces 15 are formed respectively between one side of the notebook computer 13 and the inner case 12 and between the other side of the notebook computer 13 and the packing case 14. The use and the arrangement of the inner case 12 in the packing case 14 result in an unnecessary increase in the volume of the packing case 14. Moreover, the spaces 15 formed in the packing case 14 can not be utilized efficiently.